


Eyes Like Sunshine through Whiskey

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Bonds, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Car Sex, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Quickies, Same-Sex Marriage, Supportive Mary, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel comes back to help his little brother plan a wedding and experience life in a real family. He starts to wonder if he can find the same domestic bliss with his own Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like Sunshine through Whiskey

He lived. That wasn't the plan. He said what he needed to say, what they needed to hear, and they were going to live without him. They were going to grieve and move on until they could laugh at the good memories of him. Maybe Sam would retire and settle down. And Cas would be Sam's brother. But he lived.

And then his mom was back. His ass-kicking, hunter mom was back and for her it was still 1982. She had to accept the loss of her husband, whom she came to resent for how her sons were raised. She mourned the loss of her children because they were now grown men, more worldly than her. She had to accept that angels and demons were real.   
Sam. They had to get Sammy back during all of this. Cas was back up to nearly full power, except for his broken wings. Mary stowed her personal feelings and tapped into the fierce huntress Dean caught a glimpse of when he time traveled. There was no time to deal, no time to process.

Their first night at the bunker was awkward at best. Sam fawned all over his mother, caught up in the delusion that she was the fairy tale princess he had imagined all his life. Mary was hesitant and uncomfortable around Cas. Dean couldn't blame her. He'd reacted worse when they first met. Cas was tense and distant with him now that they weren't fighting alongside each other. At least nobody drank themselves into oblivion, just one each to settle nerves.

Dean couldn't sleep. His mind couldn't shut off. Too many things were running through it. He couldn't talk to Cas right now. He didn't know his mother well enough to talk about personal problems. That left Sam. Mr. Touchy-Feely, kumbaya, how-does-that-make-you-feel Winchester. To hell with it. He hopped out of bed and went down the hall to knock on his brother's door.

"Yeah?" Sam answered. He was in a tee and boxers, getting ready for bed.

"Got a minute?" Dean asked.  
Sam stood aside and gestured for him to come in. Dean flopped down on his back on one side of Sam's bed and stared at the ceiling. Sam sat on the opposite side.

"I need you to shrink me, Doc," Dean started.

"You? Did you run out of places to stuff down all your feelings?" Sam flinched when Dean punched his shoulder. "Damn! Okay, fine. It's your nickel."

"I said some things to Cas that I shouldn't have. You know, before. I told him what I thought he needed to hear. What he needed to let me go."

"Tell me exactly what you said to him."

"I told him I think of him as a brother, that we're brothers."

Sam clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes. "You chickenshit bastard!" It was his turn to slug Dean in the shoulder. Hard. "I held your crying, drunken ass how many times when you were blubbering over how much you love him and how much we needed to get him back? You got him and you didn't tell him?"

"I couldn't do it. I was afraid he'd go off and do something stupid..."

"And you did the stupid thing instead."

"Yeah."

"So why aren't you in his room talking to him?"

"Because it's even more complicated than before. Me and mom are just getting to know each other and she's from the same generation Dad was..."

"You don't know she thinks like he did. Bobby sure as hell didn't. Neither did Rufus. We all knew, Dean. And none of us felt any different toward you about it."

Dean's eyes went wide. Sam hadn't been the least bit shocked when he admitted his feelings for Cas. But that was Sam. Sam was open and accepting and loved Dean unconditionally. "How long? How long did you know?"

"I um...I guess I was twelve or thirteen. I followed you after school because I thought I'd catch you making out with some girl and...it was that guy on the track team. You were slobbering all over each other so it looked like you were into it. And then I was awake for the fight you and Dad got into. He beat the shit out of you because he thought you were hustling and you let him think it instead of...instead of what he called you."

Tears stung Dean's eyes. He remembered that fight. John was looking for him so he could watch Sammy while he tracked down a lead. He found him going down on Jason in his pickup truck behind the arcade. John pulled him out of the truck with enough force to give him road burn when he hit the concrete. Jason at the least got a broken nose and probably a broken jaw on top of the string of slurs hurled at him. He didn't say a word to his son until they got back to the motel. He unleashed a fury Dean had only seen used against monsters. It was the first time Dean believed he was a monster, too.

"And you and Bobby and Rufus had a little coffee clatch to discuss my sexuality?" Dean said with a little unnecessary bitterness. 

"Not like that, Dean. It kind of came up when I pushed you to be with Lisa. He called me an 'idjit' and said I should have told you to follow your heart because it would lead to Cas. Rufus just asked if you and Cas were together and I said it was complicated."

"It is complicated. I know it's okay to be myself and to be out. I know it's no big deal in the hunting community. But what if Cas doesn't love me? At least like that. What if Mom thinks it's wrong?"

"Does it matter? You would tell me to suck it up and deal and you'll tell her the same thing." Sam heaved a sigh. "Cas does love you. He told me on the ride home that day. The day we thought we...he cried. He broke down and told me he loved you so much and he'd never know what it would be like with you. And then all this other shit happened."

"He does? Oh fuck that's why he's been so quiet since we got back. I have to talk to him."  
"Yeah, you should. So get the hell out of my bed and go."

Dean sucked in his breath and sat up. He gave Sam a brotherly jab to his thigh but smiled at him. His little brother loved him and supported him. It was enough. Mary could take it or leave it. He lived with John's resentment for years. 

With no liquid courage in his stomach, only butterflies, he tentatively knocked on Cas' bedroom door. No answer. He tapped a little harder. "Damnit!" He slammed his palm against the door. Cas can't zap put but he didn't need sleep so he could have driven anywhere. He decided to check the garage.

"Cas?" The raven haired man was dressed in tight jeans and a fitted tee. He was tossing his trenchcoat into the seat. "Going somewhere?"

"I have a lead on Lucifer. Now that Sam is home safely I thought I would pursue it."

"You were just gonna disappear at night? Not even a goodbye?" Dean's butterflies turned to stone in his chest.

"You weren't in your room."

Okay. Breathe, Dean. Just a misunderstanding. "I was talking to Sam. I had some stuff on my mind." He walked over to Cas and stood in his personal space, just like they'd done for years. "You can't go yet, not before I say what I have to say." He put his hand on Cas' shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about me, Dean. I won't take on Lucifer by myself. I just want to track his new vessel down."

"Shut up."

"What?" Cas eyed him.

"Shut your piehole for just a minute. Okay? I'm trying to tell you something." This was it. It was time for him to come clean. "I'm an asshole," he started.

"I'm aware."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Funny. Yeah. I wasn't expecting to come back. I told you what I thought was what you needed to hear. If you loved me like a brother you could let me go. You could move on. If I told you I was in love with you, you'd never get over me because I know I could never get over you. But I do love you, Cas. More than anything and I can't let you go, not even down the street, without you knowing."

Cas fell back against the side of his car and closed his eyes. "You son of a bitch!" He finally said through gritted teeth. "Do you know how long I've loved you? Probably since I met you but I know the exact moment I fell for you. I made a choice. I chose you over Heaven and I kept falling. But the whole time you kept me right at the cusp of friends or more and you never once told me you loved me." Cas brought his hands up to his face to cover it for a few moment. When they dropped his eyes were red and glistening. "Damnit, Dean." He pitched his body forward to fall into Dean's arms. 

"I'm sorry, Cas. I told you a thousand times I don't deserve to be loved and then your Dad...he finally made me see that I could have that. I thought it was too late. Please don't let it be too late, Cas. Please!" Dean held him so tight it would probably crush a human. He let his own tears soak into the shoulder of Cas' thin tee.

Cas pulled his head back first. They were both tearful, snotty messes. Cas pressed a finger to Dean's forehead to clear him up. He stared into Dean's hopeful eyes before pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. "Promise me," Cas whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Dean's mouth. "Promise me this is it for us? No more running away. You're mine and I'm yours."

"I promise you, Castiel. If you'll have me I'll be yours forever." 

"Shut up and get in the car." Cas pulled open the rear door with one hand and shoved Dean in the back seat with the other. In a flash he was straddling Dean, crushing their lips together in a much more passionate kiss. 

"Cas?" Dean gasped when he let up. He sat up in the seat a little. "That was hot."

"Want it to get hotter?" Cas looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. He grabbed a fistful of shirt and kissed Dean again, this time parting his lips with his tongue to deepen it. He ground his hips down on Dean's lap. 

"Yes," Dean breathed into his ear. He nipped at the lobe and latched onto Cas' neck, sucking and biting til his mark, his claim, was set. He pulled at Cas' shirt to strip his top half. Cas answered in kind. Dean scratched down Cas' back as he felt his own throat being marked. Cas' skin felt like liquid fire against his own. 

Dean's jeans were uncomfortably tight against his straining erection. He could feel Cas' hardness against as well. He didn't know how far Cas planned on going in the back seat of his pimpmobile but if they kept fogging up the windows he might cream his jeans like a teenager.

"Dean, I want you," Cas panted, seemingly reading Dean's mind. "We have too many clothes on." He snapped his fingers and they were no longer confined by denim and boxers. Cas' throbbing member was pressing into Dean's stomach and smearing it with precum. 

"I gotta ask, how far are we taking this?" Dean's head was spinning and it was all going so fast. He was licking and tasting skin. He wanted to take Cas in his hand, in his mouth...everything they could do together. Had Cas ever been with a man before? 

"There's lube in my duffle," Cas broke away long enough to reach for the bag on the floorboard. He sat back up and waved the plastic bottle at Dean.

"You keep lube in your duffle? Do we need a condom?" Dean was surprised.

Cas put his fingers to Dean's forehead again. "No condoms necessary. And Sam put this in my toiletry bag ages ago for my 'personal needs'." He grabbed Dean's neck and kissed him again, bringing his focus back to carnal lust. He reached down between them to grip Dean and take a tentative stroke. Dean moaned into his mouth.

He dribbled a bit of the lube to slick Dean up. "Cas, baby, you gotta get opened up first so it doesn't hurt," Dean protested.

"Angel. No pain." Cas gave him a wicked grin before positioning himself over Dean. He lowered himself slowly until he was fully seated. He felt full and stretched like he'd never experienced before. The warm and tingling feeling low in his belly was more intense with Dean inside him. "Move, Dean. I'm yours. Take me." He growled the last two words.

Cas was so hot and tight around him. He'd been biting his own lips to keep from coming and this intense velvet heat on his bare skin was almost too much. He was afraid when he started bucking his hips that it would be over too soon. And when Cas moved to meet every thrust...he couldn't see anymore. It was blue white light rushing through his body and a loud hum like a tuning fork.

"Cas...it's so much...you feel so...I can't keep...ohhhh fuck." He didn't even have a chance to touch Cas to get him off. Cas slammed down hard on him just as he started pulsing and pumping his seed into his angel. Cas clenched around him and spurted hot ropes on his stomach and chest completely untouched. He remained on Dean until they both caught their breath. He slid off and cleaned them up with a bit of grace.

Dean reached over and caressed Cas' face. "Is it like an angel thing? The lights and the noise? Is that going to happen every time you come?"

"No, Dean. Just our first time, when we decided to be mated." He laced his fingers with Dean's and kissed the back of his hand. 

"Are we like 'angel married' or something now?" 

Cas laughed. "Something like that. We'll have a heightened sense of each other and other angels will see you as my mate."

"What about humans?"

"Then I better put a ring on it." Cas cackled at his own joke, igniting the giggles in Dean.   
They sat in comfortable silence, content to somewhat cuddle in the afterglow. Dean started getting sleepy and dozed a little. 

"Dean? I'm going to dress us and get you into bed, okay?" Cas prompted him. He half carried Dean back to his bedroom and laid him down. Dean pulled Cas onto the bed with him and snuggled up to his back, spooning him. Cas just sighed and pulled the blanket up over them, zapping their jeans to the floor. He didn't need the sleep but he allowed himself to settle comfortably in Dean's embrace. His mate.

  
***

  
Dean woke up warm, Cas still laying with him. Their bodies fit together just as perfectly in slumber as they had the night before. If he'd woke up alone he would swear in was just a dream. He took advantage of the cuddles and nuzzled into Cas' shoulder. Cas turned over.

"Hi."

"Hi," Dean replied. They just smiled at each other at first and exchanged a quick kiss. He was going to go brush his teeth before any more smooching. "Will you start the coffee for us while I freshen up?" He batted his eyes at Cas.

"Yes, dear," he rolled his eyes but grinned. 

When Dean made his way to the kitchen he found only Cas there at the counter. He moved up behind him, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist and kissed his neck. Wordlessly he started breakfast. Cas helped, not really cooking but being an extra set of hands. 

Mary heard a little commotion and smelled bacon. She stopped in the doorway. Cas handed Dean his mug of coffee, kissed the corner of his mouth, and Dean said, "Thanks, honey." She turned back to the hallway, shocked. Sam started toward her from his room and she pulled him to the wall.

"What? What's going on?" Sam asked, concerned.

"They're kissing!" She whispered.

"Who?"

"Dean and his boyfriend." She slapped Sam's arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What? It's no big deal."

"The hell it isn't." Mary stormed into the kitchen. "Dean Henry Winchester! How could you?" She startled the lovebirds apart from canoodling.

"Mom, listen-" Dean started, stepping defensively between his mother and Cas.

"No, you listen. You let me ramble on about how you should find yourself a nice girl to settle down with and the whole time I was hurting this poor boy's feelings." She moved past Dean to hug Cas. "I am so sorry, Castiel. You should have told me you were together. I didn't mean to upset you." 

Cas hugged her back. "Thank you, Mary. But Dean and I were in a complicated stage in our relationship. We talked it through last night and made a big decision." He smiled at Dean.

"Yeah, we're...engaged!" He threw the word out. Seemed better than explaining the sex and the angel bonding thing. At least to his mother. Sam would not escape the intimate details when he got the chance. He put his arm around Cas' waist and pulled him closer to his side. 

Mary kissed his cheek. "I'll forgive you for this one." 

Sam was still hanging back, suddenly fully awake. "Congratulations, guys. I'm happy for you. Nice chick flick moment there, Dean."

"Eat me, Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Boys!" Mary chastised. They both laughed at her and explained it was just a thing they did.   
Cas helped Mary set out plates for breakfast and get a few condiments from the fridge as Sam pulled his brother to the side.

"Engaged? Like straight from 'I love you' to 'wanna get married?"

"Like straight from the 'L word' to the backseat of Cas' car. That man is an animal." Dean pulled his shirt down to show off his hickey. "There was lights and humming and shit and he says we're like angel married or something. Then he kind of said he'd put a ring on it and so engaged sounded like the right word."

Sam scrunched into a bitchface. "Dude, no! You're my brother and Cas is pretty much my brother too so...no. I don't ever want to hear about your sex lives." He tried to shake the image out of his head. "I'm glad you're both finally on the same page, though. Eight years is a slow burn."

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. They sat down together at the island in the kitchen as a family. It was everything each of them had ever dreamed of. At least in their own way. Sam got to have a mother, even if she wasn't quite who he had pictured here to be. Mary got her babies back, although they were fully grown men who went into the family business she tried to escape. Dean was loved, truly loved and he accepted it. And Castiel was part of a real family, unconventional as it may be.

  
***

  
Mary was surprised to learn that Dean and Cas could legally wed each other. She assumed they would exchange rings and vows in a small, private ceremony. Dean kept pressing for a Justice of the Peace, quickie, civil ceremony at the courthouse. Most of their friends and family were dead. Or in Cas' case they were judgemental dicks he didn't want around. He still prayed for his Father to come witness their union in person.

When their warning system kicked in they assumed Castiel's prayers had been answered. Dean and Sam had guns drawn before they opened the door just in case it wasn't. 

"Hiya, Dean-o, Samsquatch." 

"Gabriel?" The brothers said in unison.

"Chuck brought you back?" Dean asked. They had asked him to before the final showdown with Amara. He said things like that took time. So why now?

"Dear old Dad was feeling quite generous. He couldn't allow the one archangel left to rule his kingdom so I got called up to bat in the majors. I declined. I'm more like a swing vote upstairs instead." Gabe ezplained. "And I couldn't let my baby brother get married without somebody standing up for him." His golden hazel eyes twinkled.

"Two things. Don't touch my computer. And no bachelor party. I'm not down with your Pagan debauchery," Dean told him. He'd stowed his weapon for the time being. "Cas, babe, it's cool to come out!" 

Cas appeared at the landing with his blade still clutched. Mary had a shotgun. He motioned for her to stand down. "Gabriel? I don't understand..." Cas tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"Surprise, Cassie! I came to be your best man at the wedding!" The shorter man wove through the Winchester barricade to join Castiel. "I am your best man, right?"

Cas pulled his brother into a tight embrace. Gabe was one of the few in his breathren he truly considered his brother. "We were just going to the courthouse but if we have an actual ceremony I would be honored to have you stand up with me."

He suddenly remembered he was being rude. "Gabriel, this is Dean and Sam's mother, Mary. Mary this is my brother, Gabriel. The archangel."

Mary stood in awe. She'd been living with the knowledge her future son-in-law was a celestial being for months. But Gabriel was the actual biblical archangel. The surprises never stopped coming for the Winchesters. But she saw how happy Cas was to see his brother so she gave him a warm welcome and escorted him to the kitchen for some coffee and day old danishes.

"Cas, I don't trust him. He spent too long as a Trickster. I mean, he's my brother-in-law so I'm going to cut him a LOT of slack but no free pass. He killed me way too many times for a walk. Capiche?"

"Yes, I capiche, Dean. My brother is quite the handful. I will be responsible for him. But now that he's here I think we should reconsider having the small ceremony. We should have our family there, like Claire."

Cas was right. They barely had anyone. They could invite Jody and the girls. There were Cesar and Jesse. Donna. Crowley and Rowena. Garth. Sweet old Mildred at the retirement home. He'd taken Cas to meet her and she adored them as a couple. "Sure thing, angel. I'll make some calls and see what day we can get everyone together."

Gabe had already beguiled Mary by the time the trio joined them in the kitchen. Dean was uncomfortable with how easily his mother laughed and smiled at Gabe's jokes. Even Sam lit up in the archangel's presence. Sure, Gabe had been their ally in the end. Dean had forgiven him...mostly. He wasn't eager to welcome him into the family fold, though.  
At least he had a reason to excuse himself.

"Jody, hey! Listen, we decided on having the ceremony after all. We want you and the girls to be there. I'd really like to do this on the eighteenth. Kind of our anniversary. Great! Yeah. Thanks. No, I'll let you know where as soon as we figure that part out."

One down. He left a voice mail for Donna but he was sure she'd be there if she knew Jody was. They seemed pretty tight lately. Then there was Crowley. Him and Rowena were more likely formalities. They weren't friends. They were only on the same side effects they mutually benefitted. Still, riding out an apocalypse afforded them the courtesy of an invite. 

Garth wouldn't be able to make it. Kind of sucked but he understood. He stayed close to his pack and was wary of hunters outside of the Winchesters. Dean's last call was to Cesar.

"How's the retired life treating you? Good! Good to hear that...no! No we're good. Great, actually. Took a page from your playback and decided to settle down myself. I'm getting married! Yeah, the guy I told you about. He's willing to make an honest man out of me. Eighteenth. Awesome! See you guys then. I'll text you the address soon. Take care."

Mildred. He would rather drive over and visit with her. She was a hoot. The way she was so warm and accepting of Cas meant a lot to him. Sam didn't know he'd had almost a weekly visits to the retirement village. She was good company before they got Cas back. And after. He was kind of proud to show her he followed her advice. His heart led him to happiness. 

He was about to make an excuse to go out when Gabe tapped his shoulder. He was startled but willed himself to relax. He was Cas' mate and there wasn't anything Gabe could do to him without pissing off his younger brother.

"Dean-o, I think you and I are long overdue for a heart to heart chat. Agreed?"

"Agreed. You wanna go for a walk? Me and Cas did a little landscaping. You should see it."

"I'd like that."

Dean lead him out through the observatory to his little slice of domestic heaven. He didn't know shit about the plants and flowers they set out but he put his blood and sweat into it for Cas. Cas didn't know shit about auto maintenance either but he was willing to get greasy and skin his knuckles to spend the day with Dean. It's what couples did.

"So, this where you tell me if I hurt your kid brother you'll smite me?" Dean asked with his usual sarcastic edge.

"Nah. You're soulmates. It's rare for an interspecies match but Dad was never a stickler for rules, even his own." Gabe smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I came because I'm jealous. What Castiel has with you, the home and family you gave him...it's something special. Maybe I want to be a part of it, even if it's just for a fleeting moment."

Dean loosened the tension in his shoulders. That was probably the most sincere Gabe had ever been with him, maybe anyone. And he understood. Gabe and Cas were just as fucked up from their upbringing and absentee father as he and Sam were. Gabe didn't want to be in the family business so he took off like Sammy did. Cas was the dutiful son trying to win his father's approval until he found his own path.

"Dean, I want you to know I'm sorry. I can't erase what you and Sam went through because I thought I was on the right side of that clusterfuck. And there's something else, something that you should know." Gabe took a few steps away from Dean. "I kissed Sam."

"You what? When?" Dean tensed up. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"It was a heat of the moment thing. We were fighting and all riled up and we just kind of had an angry make out session. We were both into it but I felt bad and erased it. He doesn't remember it."

"So why bring it up? Why now?"

"Because I remember, okay? I remember five minutes of awesome with a Winchester that has played over in my head a thousand times since I heard you and Cas were mated. I don't know, Dean. I needed you to know just in case."

"Just in case what, Gabriel?"

Gabe sighed. "In case I do something stupid after the wedding like making a move on your brother." He flinched, expecting Dean to explode. Dean just clenched his jaw and thought carefully about what he would say next.

"That's between you and Sammy, man. Took a lot for you to tell me this stuff. So me and you, we're good. Unless you hurt my brother. Then my husband, Mr. Smitey McSmiterson, will nuke your ass."

"Thanks, Dean-o. I wouldn't go after something that wasn't there, you know? He shuts me down I walk away. No tricks."

"I know, Gabe." Dean patted his shoulder and started walking back to the bunker. Sam with Gabe? He couldn't see it. But he never saw himself in love with an angel either. Sam had been nothing but supportive of him, even when he didn't realize it. He could take a step back and let this one play out.

A very concerned looking Cas met him in the war room. "You went off with Gabriel alone."

"We had a good talk. I think we'll be okay." He kissed Cas on the temple and took his hand. "And I hope you don't mind but...I set the date."

"Really?" Cas lit up. 

"September eighteenth. Just need to figure out where. And I want to go invite Mildred in person, maybe get her to sing for us."

"That's the day we met, in the barn." He looked lovingly into Dean's eyes. Literal sparks flew when they saw each other's human forms for the first time. Dean felt fear and Cas felt love.

"The barn! Cas, it's perfect! I mean, not that one with all the sigils but the one where we went for the hayride and pumpkin patch. They rent it out. We could have our wedding there."

"I would love that, Dean." He turned his body into Dean's and just rested his head on his shoulder for a moment. His brother was back in his life to actually behave as his brother. He was weeks from being legally wed to his soulmate. Mary was insisting he start calling her 'Mom.' And Sam introduced him as his brother-in-law to the guy they bought fresh honey from.

  
***

  
"Thanks for including me in this, Sam. I think our brothers will be very happy with everything." Gabriel stood in the barn entrance with Sam so they could admire their work. They did all the decorating themselves but Sam did allow Gabe to mojo in some out of season flowers. 

It wasn't fancy, but the barn was huge so they had plenty room to set up for the service and a small reception area. There was a small side table set up near the altar with framed pictures of their departed mortal loved ones with candles. Dean and Cas wouldn't see it till the actual ceremony. It had been Sam's idea.

"It's been nice having you around, Gabe. I kind of wish we'd gotten to do this before, you know? I wish I'd gotten to know you instead of the Trickster."

"Been thinking about it too, big guy. I can't say enough how sorry I am."

Sam put his hand on Gabe's arm and pulled him over to sit at one of the tables. "I forgave you, Dean forgave you...you need to forgive yourself and get past it. These past weeks have shown us both a whole new side of you."

"Thank you. Maybe some day I'll let it go."

They sat in silence, not knowing if they should close up and leave quite yet or venture into non-wedding conversation more. Sam decided to speak first.

"So I've been wanting to tell you something and I wasn't sure how to bring it up." He looked to Gabe for a reaction. "I've had this dream, recurring dream, I think, about things getting a little R-rated between me and...well, you. I've had it before you came back and I've been trying to figure out what it means."

Gabe grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar, kiddo." Crap. Maybe Sam remembered what happened between them. Maybe he should just spill it and and get it out in the open for discussion. 

"It feels so real. Like I wake up and expect to find a hickey on my neck. One minute we're screaming in each other's face and the next," Sam blushed. "We're sucking face like teenagers."

Gabe reached across the table and gently placed his hand over Sam's. "It feels real because it's a memory." He kept a facade of a smile but his internal tears were in a torrential downpour. "Are you okay?"

Sam's red hue spread down to his neck. His breathing increased. It happened. The thing that made his morning wood throb actually happened. And Gabe had never brought it up. He could have used that situation against him. He could have tricked him into doing more. But he didn't. He let it be. 

"I'm okay, Gabe. Wow. So now what?

"That's up to you, Samsquatch. You can say, 'thanks for the fun, not interested.' You could pretend it's just a wet dream. Or..."

"Or what?"

"Or we could lock up here, go get a couple drinks, and see if there's something between us the generates that much heat." Gabriel offered. He ready knew the answer. Every time he was around Sam there were butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't felt that way since Kali. He yearned to read Sam's mind to see if the feeling was mutual but he was taking his cues from Cas. If Sam was going to fall for him it had to be an even playing field.

Sam hadn't pulled his hand away from Gabe's touch. It would be easy to say it was a nice dream but he wasn't into guys. But Gabriel wasn't some guy hitting on him at a bar. It wasn't a polite, "I'm flattered but..." situation. They had a complicated history. Their brothers were in love and getting married. They were practically family. Maybe they should see if they're just getting caught up in the wedding fever.

"Drinks sounds good. We should get away from all," Sam gestured around at the decor, "this." He pulled his hand from under Gabe's slowly, but squeezed his wrist to reassure him. Sam wasn't afraid to explore his feelings for Gabe as long as he was sure it was for the right reasons.

They didn't have much time between locking up and meeting their rest of their family for dinner, but an hour at the bar couldn't hurt. They grabbed a couple beers each and grabbed a booth. Gabe fiddled with the label.

"So...I don't know where to start."

"Let's start with the obvious. You've spent a lifetime being open and free. You don't see any, I guess boundaries, with me. And I'd like to think of myself as pretty open minded but you're the only guy I've ever felt attracted to. We didn't get off on the right foot either." Sam sipped his beer. He was going to tread carefully. "I realize that doesn't matter now. You came back to be a real brother to Cas and a friend to me and Dean. So wherever we go, we go from there."

Gabe looked up and saw the sincerity in Sam's eyes. "You're attracted to me?" He couldn't help but grin.

Sam blushed again. "Well, yeah. Your eyes, they're like sunshine through whiskey. Nobody else has eyes like that. Your smile can light up a room. And you really are an amazing kisser. I thought it was just my imagination but knowing it's real...I haven't stopped thinking about it. I'm thinking about it right now."

Sam took Gabe's hand and laced their fingers together. It was a bold move on his part. 

"Can't you guys do that in your own kind of bar?" A sarcastic voice interrupted them. There was a snicker from his pool cue holding companion. 

Sam kept his hand on Gabe's and stood to his full, intimidating height. The heckler was speechless. "Thought this was our kind of bar, sweetheart." He dug his free hand in his pocket and tossed a few bills on the table. He pulled Gabe back out to the parking lot. 

"I think you just channeled your inner Dean! That was unparalleled swagger, big guy." Gabe was beaming at him.

"Yeah, well, I'm not about to let some ignorant bastard think that kind of attitude is okay. This is our home. Dean and Cas aren't going to hide who they are and I won't either."

"Whoa, one kiss and you're waving the bi flag?"

"I don't need a label, Gabriel. If I want to hold your hand, I will. If I want to make out in the back seat of my brother's car, I will. And if I want something more than that, I'll ask for it." He softened his voice for the last sentence. He pulled Gabe close. He placed one hand in the small of Gabe's back and the other behind his neck, tilting his head up.

"Sam," Gabe whispered as he closed his eyes let curious lips seek his. They were just as soft and warm as he remembered. He kissed back softly, keeping his tongue to himself for the time being. Sam's hair brushed his cheeks. He smiled against Gabe's mouth when he paused their kiss. 

"We should go. They're waiting for us." Sam gave him another peck then kissed his forehead. 

"Yeah. We should." He reluctantly pulled away to get in the car. He smiled down at the hand clamped on his knee. "Pick this up later?" Gabe said hopefully.

Sam leaned across the seat to steal another kiss. "Definitely."

  
***

  
They bunker was bustling with activity when they got back. Jody and the girls were staying a couple nights as well as Cesar and Jesse. They may be retired but they were fascinated with the trove of information the Winchester family inherited. At least there was enough room for everyone.

Dean and Cas had been happily cohabitating since their engagement announcement. Cesar and Jesse were staying in Cas' older room. The girls bunked in one of the dorm rooms, and Jody and Donna took Gabe's room since he technically didn't sleep. 

Mary had the best of both worlds. She was surrounded by family. Her son was getting married. She had a grown step-granddaughter. These were people her sons loved and trusted more than hunters, but as blood. It wasn't the bleak life she'd feared they would face. They made it work.

There was laughter, tears from laughter, and stories told around the dinner table. Gabe conjured Cards Against Humanity and Mary soon bowed out. She was no prude but no match for the others. Alex was too reserved to play so she grabbed a book and disappeared. Around midnight the table was full of empty beer bottles with only Cas and Gabe to clean up. 

"I'm glad I got to be here for this. All of this," Gabe said as he cleared the table.

"I am too, Gabriel. We never had what Sam and Dean had. It's been wonderful having my brother here with me, planning, helping." Cas got quiet and sat down, gesturing for Gabe to do the same. "I don't want you to go. It may not be the glamorous life of a Pagan demigod but it's home. It's family."

"I kind of want that, too. And something else..."

"Dean told me about Sam."

"I figured. He remembers. He thought it was a dream but I told him it was real. I think he wants this too."

"Good. I love you both and wish to see you happy."

Gabe sat back in his chair and put his feet up on the table. "How the hell didn't we get here? Fallen angels. Fallen for humans. Dad wanted us to love them but we go and steal our brothers' prom dates."

"I'm starting to believe that turning them down was their true destinies. Dean and I were meant to be together. Perhaps you and Sam are as well." Cas stood and kissed his brother in top of his head. "I believe my husband is awaiting my presence in our bed. Goodnight, Gabriel."

"Goodnight, Castiel." Gabe got himself another drink before making his way down the hall to Sam's room. He tapped lightly, hoping not to disturb anyone else. Sam answered the door shirtless and in baggy sweatpants. Gabe called on whatever self control he'd ever had.

Sam took his hand and pulled him in. "I'm a little nervous, Gabe." He blushed and grinned. They were completely alone behind a locked and warded door. Sam's stomach was full of butterflies. He leaned in for a tentative kiss.

"Sam, nothing is gonna happen that you don't want to happen. You want to hold hands and talk or steal a few kisses, I'm good with that. You want to fool around? I'm good with that, too."

Apparently that was the perfect thing for him to say because Sam cupped his face with both hands and kissed him more passionately. He crushed their lips together, sucking and nipping at Gabe's bottom lip before seeking an opening for his tongue. Gabe yielded to Sam's touch, not fighting for any kind of dominance. He allowed himself to be walked backward to the bed. 

He and Sam slotted together, him still fully clothed. He ran his hands all over Sam's back and arms as the kisses got deeper and more desperate. Sam was strong. He pinned Gabe's arms above his head, fingers laced together. Sam moved down to Gabe's neck, planting sloppy kisses and sucking deep bruised that would heal instantly on the angel.

Gabe could feel Sam's arousal. The sweatpants provided a thin barrier between Sam and Gabe's hip. Of course he was straining against his jeans as well. Gabe preferred a dominant lover. He knew how powerful a being he was and it felt so good to be taken and controlled by a partner. He could let go. 

Sam started rolling his hips to press against Gabe. He was still caught up with the lips and teeth and panting between himself and Gabriel. That little bit of friction gave some relief. He was still anxious, though. It wasn't a waitress in the back seat of Dean's car. This was new and different. The hard bulge pressing back at him was a huge turn on. 

"Oh, Gabe. Can I see you? Please?" He wanted to know if the sight of Gabe's hard cock was just as exhilarating as feeling it against him. 

Gabe snapped his fingers and they were both completely nude. He looked down between them to find Sam was rather impressive in size. He licked his lips, wondering what he would taste like. He watched Sam look him over as well. His pupils were dilated wide with desire. "Still okay there. Samshine?"

Sam nodded. The man laid out beneath him was so beautiful. He wanted to kiss and lick every inch of exposed skin. He wanted to find out how Gabe tasted in his mouth, on his tongue. He wanted to know how it felt to give himself over to Gabe to be pleasured. He imagined it was pure bliss.

He grabbed onto Gabe and rolled them to change positions. He wasn't usually submissive in bed but it felt right to allow himself to be vulnerable. Gabe had centuries of experience and he was technically a virgin here. "I want you so much, Gabe. I'm kind of scared, too." He admitted. He ran his hand down Gabriel's back and cupped his firm ass. "But I trust you."

The words hit Gabe hard. Sam was giving him this tiny piece of innocence he had left and he wasn't going to squander it. He wasn't going to take it, even if it was offered tonight. "We're not going all the way, Sam. At least not yet. There's so many ways we can be together first, until we're both ready. I don't want to rush into this."

Sam understood and was kind of relieved. "Okay." He ran his fingers through Gabe's hair and looked up into twinkling honey eyes. He saw genuine affection and a tenderness. He pulled him down for a kiss, slower and deeper this time. Simple attraction and physical need pushed to the back of his mind. He was falling for Gabe.

They were still moaning and writhing together within minutes of trying to slow down. Sam was painfully engorged and felt Gabe leaking precum on his stomach. He thought he might get off on just the sweet friction of them sliding against each other, trapped between two hot bodies. 

"You got any lube, Sam?" Gabe could conjure some if necessary but he didn't want to use too much angel mojo in the bedroom. 

"Yeah, drawer on the right. My right." 

"Don't worry, kiddo." He pressed a kiss to Sam's lips. He held the lube in his hand a moment to warm it before drizzling a decent amount on them. He wrapped his fingers around both of their throbbing members and started thrusting into his fist. Sam started moaning and meeting every stroke. 

"Gabe...feels so good..." Sam held Gabe tight. His sought out his mouth, sucking in his tongue. His nails scraped down Gabe's back as he tensed up, back arched. All the build up finally released, blinding him. He came so hard he thought he would black out. With a low growl Gabriel was spurting hot ropes of come onto Sam's chest. 

Gabe waved his hand to clean them before resting on Sam's heaving chest. He kissed his neck and nuzzled into it. "So, not quite popping your cherry but I'd say we made a dent," he joked. Sam laughed.

"Thanks for taking it slow with me. That was amazing. I didn't know we could do that."

"I told you there's a lot of things we could try. You really had no clue how sex with another man worked? You don't know anything about Dean's sex life?"

"Ew. Way to ruin the moment. I don't want to think about what Dean and Cas do to each other." He scrunched his face. "No more than he would want to know what we were doing together."

"Fair enough. Since I've already dampened the afterglow...are we together?"

"Or are you some bi-curious fling? There's something going on between us. Something more than physical attraction. Don't you feel it?"

"I do. I want more. Sam, if you're willing." He slid to the side, still wrapped in Sam's arm. He ran his fingers over Sam's chest. Sam placed his own over Gabe's, close to his heart. 

"I am."

  
***

  
The owner of the farm was also ordained to do the ceremony. Sam had paid for the whole day and services and Gabe took care of the catering and cake. The guests arrived and were seated. Crowley and Rowena arrived. Billie the Reaper was on his arm as his date. Jody was a bit uncomfortable with him there but they had assured a neutral zone. 

Gabe took his place as his brother's best man. Sam walked his mother up to her seat in front before taking his place opposite Gabe. They shared a knowing smile, keeping to themselves so the focus would solely be on their brothers. Sam hit a remote to start the music.

Arm in arm, Dean and Cas walked up to "Love of a Lifetime" by Firehouse. They wore matching slate grey suits, Cas wearing a satin blue tie to match his eyes, Dean a green to complement his. If you looked closer you could see the bit of redness in their eyes from holding back tears. 

Everyone turned their heads toward Crowley when the minister asked if anyone had any objections. "Bollocks! I've shipped them longer than any of the lot of you." He protested. There was a slight murmur of amusement before the ceremony continued.

They opted for fairly traditional vows, as traditional as a former demon and angel could muster. Mary let loose a sob when the minister asked if Dean Henry Winchester took James Castiel Novak to be his lawfully wedded husband. They were all dabbing at their eyes by the time the rings were exchanged. Dean and Cas wiped each other's tears away before they kissed at the end. 

Dean sobbed into Sam's shoulder when he revealed the table adorned with framed pictures. He'd gasped and delicately ran his fingertips over the images of his loved ones. "You suck, but I love you," he told Sam when he regained his composure. 

Gabe handled the catered dishes, each plate custom made for the guests. He claimed to 'know a guy' but they all suspected mojo was involved. None of the wedding party were ignorant of the supernatural so a little whimsy was to be expected. 

After dinner Sam turned on the white Christmas lights they'd strung up and started his players to through the sound system. The first dance was for the newlyweds, "Can't Help Falling In Love." Charlie had forwarded Sam a fan fiction that had brought him to a blubbering mess when he finally read it, but the song was still perfect for them. He almost lost it again when he overheard Dean singing it softly in Cas' ear.

The next dance was for Mary and Dean, but he handed her over to Cas partway through. He'd never had a mother until he became a Winchester. He agreed to call her "Mom" going forward. She'd insisted. Sam took her for a spin through the next song and then Gabe. The shortage of eligible dance partners saw quite the awkward combinations until Claire danced with her father's doppelganger.

She promised him if she ever married that he and Dean could walk her down the aisle and have the traditional father/daughter dances with her. She wished Cas only happiness and teased him about giving her younger siblings. Cas blushed. He'd never broached the subject with Dean.

After some champagne flowed, Billie sat out a dance so Crowley could sway with Dean. Donna and Jody danced a little closer than just friends and Dean quietly hoped they were making each other happy. When he saw Gabe ask Sam for a dance he wished them the same. He could see something in Sam's eyes when he looked at Gabe, probably how he'd looked at Cas.

When the festivities wound down and all the obligatory pictures and customs were observed, Dean and Cas had one thing left to do. Technically everyone except them were single so they took off their bouittaneers, stood on chairs with their backs to the guests, and pitched them like bouquets. They turned around to find a very red Sam accusing Gabe of fixing the outcome and an equally crimson faced Gabe denying interference. 

Claire and Alex had slipped away sometime before that to decorate the Impala. Baby had cans tied to her bumper and 'Just Married' shaped on her rear window. Dean might be a little pissy about it but it was worth it. He could remove it all on the or way to Jody's cabin for their honeymoon. 

"Sam," Mary wrapped her arms around one of his and leaned her head on him. "Think there'll be something like this in your future?"   
He looked over at Gabe who was chatting with Jody and Donna. "Maybe. I never thought Dean would make it to the altar." He cleared his throat. "I'm seeing someone. Or I'm starting to see someone. I didn't want to take any attention away from the grooms."

"I don't think Dean minded too much when you were dancing." She smiled at her youngest son. "Gabe makes you happy, doesn't he?"

"He does. I never thought I'd have feelings like that for someone again. I lost Jess, Amelia's husband was suddenly alive again...Ruby...I was starting to think I'd be the lonely spinster. Forever the third wheel to Dean and Cas."

"I've learned a lot in these few months back. And one of them is that my greatest joy is for my children to be happy and loved. I never pictured either of you with men or supernatural beings. Or being hunters or saving the world. Dean's father-in-law is God. Maybe yours too, someday. It's a lot, but worth it to see the way you smile at them."

"Thanks, mom. That means a lot to me."

They opted out of birdseed or rice. Crowley, Rowena, and Billie bowed out before salt was tossed on the happy couple. It was more fitting. The Impala disappeared down the dirt trail and people made their way back to the bunker. Gabe lagged back to clean up, just a snap for him but he waited till it was out of sight. He locked up the clean barn and drove back in his borrowed Men of Letters car.

  
***

  
"Gabriel, baby, stop before I'm waddling down the aisle with blue balls. We don't have time." Sam tried to push Gabe from his lap. He was already in his suit and ready for the ceremony downstairs. It didn't help matters that Gabe always looked sexy as fuck when he dressed up.

"They can't start without you. Come on, just a quickie." He sucked at the spot on Sam's neck that turned him to mush.

"Zap us naked and lube me up."

"Your wish is my command." Gabe snapped his fingers and conjured lube. He slicked Sam and lined himself up to sink down on him in the chair. Angels needed no prep time.

Sam reached up his back and pulled him down by his shoulders. He bit Gabe's neck and chest, thrusting up hard and fast into his angel. He was close to coming in his pants a few moments before so he knew it would be quick and dirty. He reached down between them to stroke Gabe in time with his hips. The minute Gabe tightened around him he went over the edge with him, pumping him full of hot seed. His hand was covered as well.

Gabe kissed him again before pulling away and snapping them back into pristine clothes. "Well, I feel better now. Don't you?" He waggled his eyebrows at Sam.

"Much. Now we have a wedding to get to." He pulled Gabe in for one more kiss before taking his hand and descending the stairs.

The guests were seated, a sea of blue, black, and khaki. Gabe took his seat and wished his mate luck. Sam continued up to the altar. He got the index cards out of his breast pocket and waited for the bridal march to begin.

Claire and Alex walked up first, arm in arm. Cas took pictures with his phone like the embarrassing dad he'd become. Next came a little flower girl with her ring bearing toddler companion. The guests stood as one bride entered, then the other. 

When the music stopped, it was Sam's job as the officiant to begin, "We are gathered here today to witness the union of our dearest friends, Sheriff Jody Mills and Sheriff Donna Hanscum..."


End file.
